Attack on Alex
by Omigesh
Summary: Barely managing to escape from the attack, Alex boarded the boat safely along with her baby sister, completely driven by hatred and rage. She was definitely going to get revenge on those savages, but that seemed to disappear when Armin comes around. He always manages to calm her down despite looking similar to the Titan that destroyed everything that she loved. Which will overcome?


She was bored, to say in the least.

She sat down in the ally way, messing with the grass that grew in the cracks of the cement. Her short, reddish brown hair flowed with the somewhat heavy winds. Her matching eyes were lidded as she was either sleepy, or just bored out of her mind. Which would be the latter.

Her mom kicked her out of the house, saying how she should do something out on this fine, sunny day. But the girl had no clue what to do. She didn't have friends to play with since she just seems to always drive them away. She didn't want to play with her old toys anymore. And reading was just out of the question.

She sighed as her tan hand pulled on the grass, effectively tearing it. She held her small hand high in the air and let the wind blow the torn grass away. She looked up in the sky to see the grass just flowing along with the current of wind. She seemed calm... It was the calmest she had been in a long time, really.

But that all ended when it was interrupted by a blood curling scream.

She jumped up to her feet and ran out in the alley way, her vision getting brighter from the sun. Her brown eyes widened when she saw the huge, human like giants slowly sauntering around the village, Wall Maria.

Wasting no more time, she quickly ran. To home, of course. She wanted to make sure her parents and her younger sibling was alright. She continued to run, even if she was feeling tired and her little feet felt like blisters were already coming on to her.

Her heart jumped when she saw the small little house still in tact. She ran inside the house, bursting through the doors. "Mom―!" She began to shout but stopped midway to see that nobody was in the house. She frantically searched through every inch of the house. "Mom...?" She said as she slumped down to the ground, tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Daddy... Where are you?!" She shouted as she began to furiously cry, "Mom! Please... Please! This isn't funny anymore! Come out, NOW!" She shouted, the salt waterfalls continuously falling down her red cheeks.

And she heard it.

She heard the baby noises. She heard the crying. It her baby sister. Alex had a little hope left!

"Caroline!" She said in a relieved whisper. She then bounced up and ran to the dinner table where she saw the tanned baby with slightly red hair sitting in the basket, bawling. "Caroline!" She shouted and immediately caressed the baby in her arms.

Alex didn't noticed the huge green eye watching her through the window since she was too busy caressing her baby sister. But the baby, Caroline, did. And she cried even louder. Alex swiveled around just to see the green eye move and suddenly the roof to the little house was removed.

Alex stood there, shocked when the pale Titan threw the roof to a far off distance. Her hands were shaking, but she still held a tight grip on her baby sister. "N-No..." She stuttered, shaking her hand when the Titan smiled at her, "No, no, no, no, NO!" She shouted even louder when the Titan had reached for her.

Alex barely jumped out of the way, falling but quickly picking herself backup. She began to run fast, which really wasn't fast. Her small legs and little feet weren't taking her anywhere. "God please! Just let this be all a dream!" The ten year old pleaded. "Please?! I've done nothing wrong! What the hell as Caroline done to deserve this?!" She shouted loudly as she continued to run.

She tripped over her feet once again, but it was too late. The Titan was right on her heels and bending down to hold both her and her little sister.

But something whipped past her vision. It was quick but she still managed to see it. Alex saw the tanned adult throw a brick, no way doubting it wasn't heavy at all. "Daddy...?" She said aloud, seeing her father grab the blonde Titan's attention.

"You stupid savages! Who in the hell's family do you think you're fucking with?!" Her father shouted angrily. Alex definitely knew this was her father. Despite him having children around, he cussed, nonstop, no matter the occasion. But he would always get a good scolding from her mother, of course. "Alex! Get Caroline and get the hell out of here!" Her father shouted at her, brown eyes flaring with anger.

"B-But Daddy...―"

"Do as you're told, Alex!" Her father shouted at Alex, loudly. Alex was shocked that her father yelled at her but she quickly stood up, not being able to face her dad's rage.

"Will... Will we see you again?" Alex asked, head down as her bangs casted a shadow over her eyes.

"Alex enough with these fucking questions and get the hell out of here!" Her father shouted once more as he barely managed to dodge the Titan's hand, "If you die here... I won't be able to forgive myself so just leave. NOW!"

Alex swallowed hard as the grip on her sister had became tighter, "O... Kay." She barely managed to spit out before tears came out of her eyes and she ran_. 'Dad... Please be okay. I want to be able to see you again... You and mom. Please protect her... Please...' _She thought as she ran continuously.

～（ゝ。∂）

She was thankful that she could be the last one to board the boat. She quietly sat down next to a complete stranger and cried silently, tears falling on her baby sister's fair-skinned face. Alex, for the first time, realized that Caroline got her looks from her mother. Caroline had vibrant crimson hair, like her mother. Caroline had burgundy eyes, just like her mother. She was fair-skinned just like her mother. "M-Mom..." Alex choked out and cried harder.

And just then, a pale arm gently touched her shoulder, "Don't cry," she heard the boyish voice say. She slowly looked up and took in the image of a blonde haired boy with short hair and cerulean eyes. The boy had a small, sad smile on his face. She just stared at him, unable to respond. If she did respond, it would've came out pathetically. She just shrugged his hand off her shoulder and looked away.

"If... If you're lonely you could always come and sit with me and my friends," the blonde hair kid invited.

Alex looked back up again at the invitation. She debated on whether or not she should take up his offer. She didn't want to be around kids she didn't know, but she also didn't want to be by herself, surrounded with crazed and worried adults. But in the end she decided, "I... I-I don't want to be a bother... I... I c-cry alot..." Alex sputtered out and just by saying that, she began crying once again. The only thing that slightly managed to cheer her up was the baby sounds coming from Caroline.

The blonde kid just sat in front of her awkwardly. He then decided to just talk to the girl, noticing how she seem utterly shocked and afraid, "I'm Armin."

Alex didn't say anything for a short while, wiping her tears away, "I'm Alex..." She said quietly, holding the baby closer to her chest.

"Is this your baby sister?" Armin asked, finally relaxing from the slight awkward tension in the air before.

Alex silently nodded, "Y-Yeah... She's Caroline." She said and slightly smiled when Caroline began to sputter baby noises. "She's eleven months..." It shocked Alex when she noticed that Armin could tell she was her sister. They looked nothing alike.

"She has your eyes. They have a resemblance despite their colors," Armin explained, looking into the baby's eyes with from a respectful distance.

"I... I didn't know that," Alex said, slightly blushing.

～（ゝ。∂）

"That's Mikasa and this is Eren!" Armin introduced his friends when they reached the new city. Eren was standing, crossing his arms and looking off. Mikasa was just staring at Alex while Armin was just slightly smiling of a new friend he made.

"I'm Alex and this is Caroline..." Alex said, holding the baby up so the two could see the slightly smiling baby.

'How could she be smiling at a time like this?' Eren thought as he looked at the baby with curious eyes.

Just then, Armin left to get some food and Alex just sat down on the ground with a huff. The baby in her arms was the only thing that managed to drive her out of her cherished village. Images flashed through her mind of her dad distracting the Titan and saving her life_. 'God... Please... Please protect mom and dad... I don't know if they've done good things or bad things... But they're good at heart. Please... Just make sure they're safe. I don't always ask you for much, but just watch over them, please!'_ She thought desperately as she clung on to Caroline. She barely heard the ruckus happening before her.

Alex looked up and saw Eren on the ground, shouting at the two men before him. They were shouting about the recent incident that happened back at her village. She could've sworn she heard the man say something about the Titans should've eaten more people and that pushed her off the edge.

She gently placed Caroline on the ground before sauntering over to the two men, brushing past Armin who was trying to settle everything down. Armin looked on with wide eyes as he saw Alex kick the man with the sandy brown hair in the groin.

"You don't know what it's like!" She roared, nostrils flaring, "You won't even be able to imagine seeing the Titans right before your eyes, reaching for you and barely managing to escape! It's hell back there! Now shut your damn mouth before something gets caught in it!" She shouted, panting.

The sandy brown haired male was on the ground, clutching her abused groin while the black haired male raised his palm to slap Alex but he noticed her eyes. They flashed red then back to her normal brown eyes, "The hell..." He said in a whisper and lowering his palm down.

Alex grunted and walked off angrily. She grabbed Caroline and went off somewhere in a random building.

Armin, Eren, and Mikasa just stared off into space, wondering what just happened.

～（ゝ。∂）

Later that night, all four kids gathered in a small place with one light lit. It was dark outside and Alex just sat on the ground looking at her hands with half lidded eyes. Everyone else was sitting on the ground as well, besides Mikasa, all gathered around Eren.

"Armin, I'm going to apply for Cadets next year... I'm going to gain the strength to defeat the Titans." Eren said, making everyone look up at him.

Armin at first looked alarmed, but then his face showed pure determination, "Me too!" He said loudly.

"But Armin," Eren began but was interrupted by Armin.

"I said me too!" Armin said now looking forward. Alex looked up when Armin said that. Once she said that, she had full determination as well. She was going to gain the strength to revenge her father and her mother, despite her not knowing if they're dead or not.

"Me too," Mikasa said, her voice still as she looked directly at Eren.

"You don't need to! You said it yourself, staying alive is important!" Eren shouted at Mikasa.

"That's why I'm doing it. To make sure you don't die." Mikasa said firmly.

"I will too then," Alex stated, looking up from her hands, "I'm going to apply for the Cadets next year as well."

"But why? You have a baby sister to look after!" Eren argued.

Alex just closed her eyes, "I know. That's why I'm doing it," she said and reopened her eyes, finding her resolve, "I... I wasn't able to save my dad... He saved me. I wanted to protect him... I wanted him to go with us so bad but he saved me..." She began to softly cry, "He saved us. I don't want to lose anything else. I want to protect Caroline like my life depends on it."

"All right," Eren said, standing to his feet, "The four of us, then."


End file.
